Friends With Benefits? :: M scene
by Charmzi
Summary: [M] This is a cowritten ONESHOT that is the 'M' scene to one of my previous stories, 'Friends With Benefits'  R


**Hello all-mighty readers! LOL**

**Uhmm...this is an M oneshot that I'm somewhat proud to say I've had an influence on! YAY!!! This writer...we'll call her 'Beth'...sent me a PM asking if I wanted to do a co-written story as a 'behind the scenes' for one of my previous oneshots, "Friends With Benefits?".**

**So, please, check out and review FWB for this to make a little bit more sense!**

**-**

**-**

**Italized is the lead up to it and what was actually written in FWB...**

* * *

_There, in front of his eyes, stood Gabriella in black dress pants and a red spaghetti sleeved top with her natural curls flowing down her slender shoulders. No words were exchanged, only Gabriella lifting Troy's jaw with her finger and leading him into the house to the lounge room._

_"I take it you like my appearance." Gabriella questioned with a smirk apparent on her face._

_"Uh…yeah…hot…beautiful…simple yet elegant…can I kiss you?" Troy stammered._

_Gabriella needed not to be asked twice before she was soon kissing the one guy that could make her heart skip a beat. The small innocent kiss soon turned into a lustful one before Gabriella pulled away to usher him into the dining room to eat their scheduled dinner._

_The candle-lit dinner __past with the no interruptions (__because Gabriella unplugged the home phone and buried both of their phones u__nder pillows in the lounge room)__ flirty comments and suggestive looks before they both settled themselves in the lounge room to watch a movie that neither of them were paying attention to. When the credits began to roll, Troy felt a slight tugging on his belt buckle. Pulling away from the passionate kiss, he looked down to see the brunette's hands fiddling with the buckle, __looking__ in to her eyes Troy asked quietly "Are you sure?"_

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. Troy gently pushed her off of him and pulled her hand up to her room, when the door was securely locked Gabriella turned back to Troy and lacing her fingers in his belt loops of his jeans. Resting her head on his muscular chest, he ran his fingers through her curls before she spoke up and looked him in the eye._

_"Please be my first Troy." The look in her eyes was not lustful, but more anxious, passionate but mostly full of love._

_He nodded his head before pulling her top over her head and kissing her softly once more…_

* * *

Pulling away from the kiss, Gabriella trailed her hands across the buttons securely keeping his pinstriped top in place before she slowly one by one began to unbutton them as her top row of teeth were bighting down on her bottom lip that had been cleared of the lip gloss from all the kissing and eating she had participated in. Pushing the top off of his broad shoulders, her hands softly glided down his arms taking in every part of his arms feel.

Troy was watching on with the greatest care, he knew how girls were when came it came to losing their virginity; he'd had plenty of experience over a two year time span. Looking at the wall behind the brunette that was carefully undressing himself, he slowly began to even out his breathes. He didn't understand; this girl had shyly pranced into his life with a simple song on karaoke and captured part of his heart when her mouth opened and her angelic voice filled the room, only to gain more parts of his heart in multiple ways, such as a simple glance during homeroom in her first week of attending East High or the hugs after musical practice, either way she was now the occupier of his undivided attention and his untouched heart.

Shifting his attention downwards once he felt her slowly lifting at the white wife beater that had previously been tucked into his jeans, he lifted his arms for her to lift it over his head and discard it to the growing puddle of clothes at their feet. Kissing softly at his pecs before her fingertips flowed across his chest, stopping to play with the crinkly hairs but suddenly grew shy once she accidentally touched one of the hard brown nipples of which he gasped at the feeling. Growing more confident and throwing away the shy school girl attitude, she kissed his chest and made sure that her mouth would cover his right nipple before softly bighting on it to make him cease breathing all together. Pulling her mouth away from his chest, she moved her hands to the buckle of his belt and slowly began to fumble with unbuckling it.

Troy looked down at the young lady who had began to fumble with his zipper and button holding up his jeans and placed his hands over hers to make her look at him with curiosity. "You know we don't have to do this, right?" Troy whispered to her. She nodded her head in understanding before massaging her lips with his own before pulling away and shakily starting to undo his pants again.

Smiling in satisfaction as she watched the piece of clothing gather around his ankles, she noticed he was only wearing satin blue boxers with a small phrase in yellow writing with a red outline, 'Sex toy enclosed! Willing to play NOW!' causing Gabriella to giggle and pull on them lightly as she looked up at Troy with an amused smile on her face.

"Sex toy are you now?"

Troy simply blushed, condemning himself for choosing such a dirty phrased pair of underwear to wear tonight. Kissing him softly, her hand wound round his neck and instinctively Troy's hands found their way towards her hips. Squeezing her hips lightly once he felt her play with the small hairs on the back of his neck as her tongue explored the inside his mouth, he slowly moved his thumbs towards the front so they would lightly brush over the buttons holding up her pants. Slowly unclasping them so that she was able to pull away if she had a sudden change of mind, they fell to her ankles adding to the growing pile of clothes. Breaking the kiss, she daintily stepped out of the clothing and walked towards the made bed making sure her hips would sway with each step she took and sat down upon it before flirtatiously beckoning the blue eyed boy with a simple movement of her finger.

Following obediently, Troy began to slowly lean over her body before he watched her slowly shuffle back on the bed and lay her head on the pillows before he slowly crawled his way up her body. His legs were positioned so that they were straddling one of her legs as his elbows rested just above her small shoulders as his hands began to play with her brunette locks that were sprayed carelessly across the pillow. He broke eye contact as he softly trailed his knuckles down her body before saying in a hushed voice, "I know you may think I'm idiotic," Troy whispered to her, "but I think that I love you."

"Prove it." She whispered.

Sitting them both up so that their hips were touching and their legs were stretched out in front of them but they stayed face to face, Troy's hand travelled to her back where he unclasped her bra and slowly took it off her chest and threw it towards the floor, as if instinctively her hands flew to her bare chest in order to cover it from exposure. Troy moved his hands towards her forearms and moved them out of the way and soon found him blushing at the sight in front of him. Kissing her neck softly he whispered in her ear, "God Gabi, you're so beautiful."

Smiling shyly, she nibbled on his ear before running her hands along his chest. Digging her nails in the skin to leave a three second white trail along the skin, he moaned in pleasure before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Pushing her down into a lying position he left a trail of small open mouth kisses from her mouth down towards her breasts. Taking one mound into his mouth he swirled a tongue around her nipple as his hand kneaded the other and soon switched from one mound to the other. Gabriella had never felt such pleasure in her life, her heartbeat raced as his hands and mouth combined worked wonders on her breasts.

Pulling away from his breast duties, Troy kissed her on the lips before yelping in surprise as Gabriella pushed him onto his back in a quick motion. She began to tug on his boxers, before pulling them down and tossing them carelessly onto the floor. She pecked his lips before descending down to his swelled groin, kissing his chest and abdomen on the way down. Gasping at the sight before her, Troy suddenly stopped feeling as horny as concern took over his feelings.

"What? We can stop Gabi!"

"No! It's not that. It's just that, I didn't expect it to be so…_big_."

Sighing with relief, Troy rested his head back on the pillows and stated "I thought something was wrong." But the word 'wrong' came out more as a gasp as she took him fully in her mouth. Licking the tip, he groaned immensely before moaning as she continued to bob her head up and down his shaft. Gripping her hair in between his fingers, he threw his head back a little further when he felt her deep throat him. Gabriella began to shyly swirl her tongue around the head of his penis before moving her hands to play with his balls, lifting her mouth from his member she kissed his inner-thigh.

Troy quickly scrambled away from his best friend and replying to her confused look, "Babe, if we continue anymore…I seriously doubt you're gonna be a virgin tonight."

"Why? Is my body too much for your body to handle?" Gabriella teased, resting a hand on the head of his member.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Troy briefly closed his eyes before he mumbled under his breath "No, the fun will be over before it begins." Opening his eyes, he took her hands in his own and laced their fingers together as he sat up in their previous positions. They began to kiss each other once more; content with the feeling of each other's lips on their own before Troy pulled back on feeling a small, salty tear come in contact with their lips. Wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb, Troy leant forward to embrace her in a hug as he asked her what was wrong.

"I'm…I'm just scared." Gabriella stuttered, "I mean, you hear it all the time that a girl's first time is supposed to be exceedingly painful…and I just don't wanna feel that pain." Pulling away from his warm embrace, Gabriella wiped away her fallen tears before looking away shyly. "But I know you won't hurt me Troy, because I love you too."

Kissing her cheek softly, Troy pushed back once again into a lying position so that her head was lying on the pillows with care. Moving his hands to her hips, he dipped his index finger in the sides of her lacy and dainty underwear and slowly began to pull them down to wind up off of her body and just at her feet. Lying down on top of her so they lay lips to lips, face to face, chest to chest and feet to feet, Troy whispered to her so that their lips would briefly touch with each word he spoke, "I promise with all my heart, that I will try and make this not as painful as possible." Gabriella nodded her head and her body shivered once she felt Troy's expert hands slowly brush over her smooth skin to brush over the thicker bath of hair around the sacred place of her body.

He slowly began to toy with the thick, auburn hair, curling it around his fingers before he slowly dipped one finger into her womanhood; making Gabriella gasp in pure satisfaction and pleasure. Carefully his lone finger began to pump in and out of her vagina before he subtly entered another finger, then another. Gabriella was certainly _not_ expecting this, she rather desperately wanted to meet his thrusts but Troy had a firm grip on her hips to prevent her from moving. She could feel her destination coming closer and closer, and as if instinctively her left hand slowly began to knead her left breast as her right hand trailed down to rub her clit. Troy could feel her walls begin to tighten and pumped a little faster when soon Gabriella became rigid and her orgasm washed over her whole body, enticing their hormones more.

As Troy licked his fingers clean, Gabriella was moaning in pure pleasure with her eyes closed and chest heaving up and down making her breasts move with each shaky breath. Troy watched on to the brunette, immediately finding himself growing harder at the sight. Kissing at the valley of her breasts, Troy looked into her eyes once more before asking, "Are you _sure_ that you still want to do this?"

She nodded her head before hopping off the bed, leaving Troy utterly confused, and walked briskly towards a chest of drawers and searching through them. Turning around with a silver square wrapping in her hand, she walked back towards him and showed it to him with a giggly smile on her face.

"How exactly did you know what size to get?"

"Well put it this way, wherever you turn in the girl's cubicles there's your old phone number and the words 'Troy is a magnum'."

Troy laughed at her comment before kissing her sweetly and taking the wrapper in his hand. Before he could ask, Gabriella had already replied with, "Yes. I'm sure I'm ready for this, just be gentle." Lying them down once more, Troy kissed her on the lips before tearing open the silver wrapper and slipped the clear condom over the head of his penis. Once the condom was firmly placed on his manhood, Troy split her legs and positioned himself in front of her.

Sticking only the head of his penis in, she started to giggle slightly. "I can't believe I'm going to fuck my best friend and give my virginity to him." They shared a chuckle before Troy slowly eased himself in and immediately pull himself out once he saw her scrunch her face up in agony.

"I'm sorry baby. Relax." Troy coaxed her. She silently nodded her head and as he began to push into her once again, she dug her nails into his back as fresh tears fell from her closed eyes, she could feel herself tearing. While still inside of her, Troy leant forward and kissed away the unwanted tears on her face "I'm sorry baby. I'll stop just please don't cry. I hate to see you cry." As Troy made an effort to remove himself from her, Gabriella wound her legs around his back and locked her ankles together to prohibit him from moving.

"No. Please continue, it'll pass." She whispered. Closing her eyes and bighting on her bottom lip she moved her hips around and slowly nodded her head for him to continue as she had readjusted herself. Troy pushed in once more and let her adjust once again, inhaling quickly as her walls tightened around him. Gabriella bucked her hips telling him to continue and soon Troy set out an even rhythm that Gabriella soon met. Gabriella was no longer moaning in pain but of pleasure as Troy took her hands and laced their fingers together before resting them above her head as his strokes began to pick up in speed.

Just as Gabriella was about to scream out from pleasure, Troy let go of her hands and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. Pushing in again the penetration was deeper making Gabriella gasp at the angle as Troy grunted at feeling her walls begin to tighten around him. Gabriella moved her index finger gown to where their two bodies were joined and slowly began to run the finger over her clitoris, picking up speed with each thrust.

Troy dropped her legs so they rested on the bed but still parted and Gabriella moaned loudly as she could feel his movements _a lot_ better than before. Bucking her hips upwards Troy got a firm grip on her ass as he pushed harder and deeper than before as Gabriella gripped her breasts to help herself near to that place she called heaven.

"Fuck…Gabi…I'm going to cum…" Troy grunted out, pushing in a lot faster than he had ever experienced. With seconds Troy had collapsed in a heap on top of Gabriella, both were panting heavily. Slowly he withdrew himself and looked down at the condom, covered with blood and her female fluids whilst the inside was packed with his cum. Shaking his head at the result of it, he peeled it off and threw it in the bin before crawling by his best friend's side and securely wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her close to his body.

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" Troy asked his voice filled with concern.

"Troy, I'm more than ok. I'm in heaven right now." Gabriella giggled out, kissing his chest softly.

* * *

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**

-

-

**If by anychance you're waiting for an update on 'Sexual Exploration of FF Writers' there's a oneshot for that coming up soon...I think...**


End file.
